yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dracoslayer
| romaji = Ryūkenshi | trans = Dragon Swordsman | fr_name = Dracossassin | de_name = Drachobezwinger | de_trans= Dragovanquisher | it_name = Dracoassassino | it_trans= Dracoassassin | ko_name = 룡검사 | ko_romanized = Ryonggeomsa | ko_hanja= 龍劍士 | ko_trans= Dragon Swordsman | pt_name = Dracossassino | pt_trans= Dracossassin | es_name = Dracoasesino | es_trans= Dracoassassin | sets = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Breakers of Shadow * The Dark Illusion }} "Dracoslayer" ( Ryūkenshi) is an archetype of Dragon monsters that debuted in Clash of Rebellions. The prominent members are all Extra Deck monsters that share a connection to other Pendulum-based archetypes that debuted in the same set as themselves. The remaining "Dracoslayers" are Pendulum Monsters that are the basis for Summoning the Extra Deck monsters. Lore The Dracoverlord conquered the entire world with his army of Dracofiends, using Dragon Alchemy to turn all life into his terrible minions. At some point after this, "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" lost his memories and was cursed to have powers similar to the Dracofiends. Believing Dragon Alchemy to hold the key to breaking his curse and unlocking his memories, the Dracoslayer continues his journey and resolves to fight the evils of the Dracoverlord. Each Extra Deck form of "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer" is a combined form of itself and a member(s) of the the "Igknight", "Majespecter", or "Dinomist" archetypes. Members Etymology All "Dracoslayer" monsters have the syllables "ster" (スター sutā) in their names. The Extra Deck monsters have it combined with the first syllables of their corresponding Field Spell Card. The second word starts with "P", which in Japanese is written using furigana, as in "Luster Pendulum" (ラスター Rasutā Pendyuramu). The characteristic "P" is also used in the Field Spell Cards, as in "Ignition Phoenix" (イグニッション Igunisshon Fenikkusu). Playing style This Deck's main monster is "Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer", a Pendulum Tuner Monster that can only be used to Summon its Synchro, Xyz, and Fusion counterparts. Each of these monsters can Special Summon another "Dracoslayer" Pendulum Monster to the field to Special Summon a different counterpart. This allows for rapid Special Summoning of powerful monsters that each can return cards to the Deck, protect Pendulum Scales, and search for any Pendulum Monster from the Main Deck respectively. As "Luster Pendulum" tends to utilize many monsters as Materials to Summon its stronger forms, it is recommended to use recycling cards such as "Jar of Avarice", "Pot of Riches", and "Daigusto Emeral" to keep the Summons going. "Master Pendulum, the Dracoslayer", unlike its Tuner counterpart, is not restricted to "Dracoslayer" Extra Deck Monsters only and can be recovered by their effects to fuel any Extra Deck Summon. "Draco Face-Off" is great for loading the Extra Deck with Pendulum Monsters early in the game, but becomes a dead draw as the game drags on. Official Deck Trivia * The Dracoslayer's have some similarities to both the "D/D" and "Odd-Eyes" archetypes. ** All three archetypes use Pendulum Monsters as a catalyst to summon powerful monsters. ** They each have a trio of Extra Deck Monsters with the attributes of FIRE, WIND, and WATER. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Synchro Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Xyz Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Pendulum Monster(s)